


Cherchez la femme

by yvonna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Skull, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: There is a woman in every case; as soon as they bring me a report, I say, 'Look for the woman'. - Dumas, AlexandreA one-shot done by sakuramai translated by me.





	Cherchez la femme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherchez la femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117879) by [sakuramai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai). 



> Cherchez la femme is a French expression that literally means "look for a woman". In the sense that when a man behaves unusually or the motivation for his actions is unclear, the reason may be his attempt to hide an illegal affair with a woman, or to impress or win the favor of a woman. That means, in the speaker's opinion the cause of events, disasters, or crime is a woman.

The stone street is extremely sparse and warm. Skull is very much not in the usual and comfortable role of a biker but is instead undercover. The cover is not so bad - a tight T-shirt, skirt with a belt, shoes, handbag. Skull is not a little girl by nature, so it was pointless to become horribly girly for a couple of months of her life.

Incredibly secret files saved on flash drives have already arrived at their destinations. One personally delivered to the hands of the Tenth Vongola, the second sent to Verde... The third was attached with a photograph of Skull in a dress. In the Photo, she stood against the backdrop of the sunset and the sea, all of herself a gorgeous lady in purple, with a meaningful smile. The photographer was able to convey the sad joy of her silhouette. Under the picture is the signature: "Farewell, sempai."

 

 

 

 

 

It was pointless to fight, to run away - She would not escape. Not from Byakuran. He looks at her haughtily, advertently and attentively, as if on looking at blood through a microscope.

"We could have been allies with you, Skull-chan," He smiles sweetly; his eyes remain cold. "Oh well, I'm very sorry but Now you will die."

"I'll die," she smiles too, hopelessly and sincerely. "Actions have been done more stupidly in the name of ..." a wave of her hand to encompass all that she could not say...

"Of course," agrees Byakuran. The flame from his ring envelops his hand, Skull swallows a lump in her throat but does not close her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

On the second photo, sent to Reborn, she lies in a pool of her own blood, beautiful and dead. And below there is cursive handwriting 

"How nice ~ she loved you so much!"


End file.
